Victor Stein
| kanji = | romanji = | titles = The Monster The Ripper | story = The Myriad Things | image = | birthdate = | age = 400+ | race = Human | gender = Male | height = 6'5 | weight = 180 | hair color = Black | affiliation = Hakkōichiu | previous affiliation = | guild mark location = Nape | occupation= Mage | base of operations = Hakkōichiu | teams = | status = Active | family = Frank Stein~Father | partners = | previous partners = | alignement =None | curse = | magic =Iron God Slayer Oversoul Magic Gun Magic | equipment = }} Victor Stein Appearance Personality History Equipment * Vice and Virtue (悪徳善, Akutoku Zen): Magic and Abilities Iron God Slayer (鉄滅神魔法, Tetsu Metsujin Mahō): is an ancient and lost magic. Known as a variant of the ancient God Slayer magic. This magic allows him to manipulate the element of iron. Though the user of this magic, Victor Stein gains several unique abilities. *'Metallization' () *'Iron God - Blade' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no): *'Iron God - Halo' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no): *'Iron God - Wing' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no): *'Iron God - Steel' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no): *'Iron God - Bone Breaker' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no): *'Iron God - Demon's Gate' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no): *'Iron God - Metallic Resonance' (鉄神の金味共鳴,Tetsujin no Kanāji Kyōmei): *'Iron God - Vampire's Kiss' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no): *'Iron God - Metal Forest' (金属林, Tetsujin no Kinzokurin): *'Iron God - Blooming Lotus Flower' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no): *'Iron God - Eight Banners' ª鉄神の八幡神,Tetsujin no Hachiman): *'Iron God - Metallic Regeneration' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no): *'Iron God - Warcry' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no) *'Iron God - Four Beasts Encirclement Formation' (鉄神の四獣包囲の陣,Tetsujin no Shijū Hōi no Jin): Iron God Guns (鉄神の,Tetsujin no): *'Iron God Guns - Shooting Gallery ' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no): *'Iron God Guns - Peacemaker' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no): *'Iron God Guns - Ballistic Battery' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no): *'Iron God Guns - Hysteria' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no): *'Iron God Guns - Savage Silence' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no) *'Iron God Guns - Vengeful Revenant' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no) *'Iron God Guns - Decisive Judgement' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no) *'Iron God Guns - Malicious Raptor' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no) *'Iron God Guns' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no) *'Iron God Guns' (鉄神の,Tetsujin no) Oversoul Magic (オーバーソウル・マジック, Ōbasōru Majikku): A powerful magic that was borne from numerous experiments; it is said to be a perfect mix of scientific knowledge and magic. When utilizing this magic, the user is able to form and reshape almost any part of their body into various weapons by using the nanomachines in their body; this is done by stimulating the nanomachines with the user's magical power; which causes them to submit to the user's will; granting them complete control over them. All in all, Oversoul Magic allows the user to turn almost any part of their body parts into various objects, preferably weapons or tools used for combat; the nanomachines that circulate through their body allow them to do this. The user usually utilizes their long hair for transformation, occasionally using their arms and feet. When nothing else is within reach, they can form their body or limbs into claws, blades, guns, hammers, etc. In short, their arsenal is limited only by their imagination. Additionally, the user can alter their density to be as malleable or as hard as they wish; they can manipulate and alter skin, nails, fat, muscles, blood, nerves, etc., allowing them to freely alter and manipulate themselves; and they can additional appendages and body-parts, remove them or otherwise manipulate bodies, in visible, chemical and cellular/sub-cellular levels. The user can absorb the organic matter of other living creatures, converting it into more biomass. This process sustains and regenerates the user's health. In addition, the user can consume individuals, absorbing their knowledge, skills, and even their physical form, which they can call upon at will. They can manipulate their physical form to create weapons to attack their enemies, generate armour to defend themselves, and take on the appearance of another person to disguise themselves. A downside to Oversoul Magic is that if the user utilizes the power excessively, the nanomachines in their body overheat, leaving them extremely weak and unable to move; sometimes causing them to pass out. Trivia * This character is based off the legendary Frankenstein's Monster.